CH252 Helmet
The CH252 (Combat Helmet Model 2, 2552) Helmet is the standard-issue combat helmet of the United Nations Space Command Defence Force. It replaced the unpopular CH127 Helmet in service from 2527 and incorporates modern ear protection, a personal radio system, and a Head-Up Display. It can easily be worn with a respirator without discomfort. The helmet is manufactured by Misriah Armouries and is reported to have an "almost unlimited service life" by the manufacturer. Design Helmet The CH252 ranges in weight from about 1.36 kg (size medium) to just over 1.63 kg (extra large). It makes use of the UNSC's MITHRIL armour material which provides increased protection against plasma as well as ballistic weaponry by shattering bullets and disrupting the path of plasma bolts. This is coated with olive-coloured ballistic nylon. It is lighter than the CH127, but is nearly identical in shape to untrained eyes. A pad system and four-point retention system, similar to the cushions and straps found on bicycle helmets, replaces the nylon cord suspension system, sweatband and chinstrap found on the CH127 helmet. The change provides greater impact protection and comfort for the wearer. The AN/PSQ-310 Night Vision System is integrated into the helmet, and feeds into the helmet's HMD. It can also be fitted with a pair of straps on the rear to keep protective eyewear in place. Its default colour is olive, but cloth helmet covers in varying camouflage patterns are available. Patches displaying rank, unit insignia, and blood type are usually pinned to the side of the helmet. Glasses and other eyewear such as blast goggles can be worn without any discomfort. An armoured "nape pad" that attaches to the CH252's rear suspension system was introduced in mid-2552 and coincided with the introduction of the M52B Body Armour. The goal of the armour insert is to reduce soldier deaths from shrapnel wounds to the neck and lower head. An onboard computer system monitors the user's health via sensors in the helmet and body armour and can be monitored by other squad-mates via TEAMBIO. The helmet means that the user is constantly linked to the UNSC Battle Network, allowing every soldier to call in fire support or request pickup, access information, contact higher authorities, or view data from vehicle and ground sensor networks. The helmet features an integral sensor (often erroneously referred to as a motion sensor) used for tracking enemy forces in environments where the eyes might be obscured, for example, in jungles, cities, and blizzard zones. The sensor makes use of passive electronic sensors that detect the bioelectromagnetism produced by living cells and tissues (it can easily distinguish natural from artificial sources). The helmet is also equipped with a Gunshot Location Detection System, which can detect and locate gunfire via an array of microphones and plot the source on the user's HUD (it can easily distinguish gunfire from similar noises such as fireworks and cars backfiring). A camera system that takes hundreds of thousands of pictures per second and compares them for differences using depth perception and movement software to detect enemies making use of active camouflage, highlighting such targets with an orange corona. Power to the helmet's systems is supplied by six AA batteries that can be recharged on the move by solar cells and a self-winding rotor mechanism in the helmet. Radio and ear protection The helmet's in-built HF radio system fulfils the dual roles of communication and ear protection. A boom microphone extends from the right hand side of the helmet and operates on a "press-to-talk" system, with the button attached to the user's chest webbing. The radio system has a range of ten kilometres, and, while it is primarily used for communication with squad-mates or immediate superiors, it allows any soldier to call for air or artillery support or request emergency evacuation, since all UNSCDF fighting systems are networked. The radio's earpieces make use of digital speakers to provide clear sound, and also fulfill the role of ear defenders, protecting the user from hearing disorders caused by loud gunfire or bomb explosions. HUD The holographic helmet HUD is viewed on a pair of glasses integrated with the helmet. These are available with perscription lenses, and are either clear, orange tinted, or polarised. The HUD can display current mission objectives, maps or GPS scans, sensor displays, the location and status of squad-mates, a linked view from the sighting system of the user's weapon, a view from the night vision system, and real-time footage from aircraft or satellites. The HUD marks friendly personnel with green outlines and also displays their name and rank, and physical status. Enemy forces are marked with red outlines and the system provides rudimentary information on their species and armament, though in target-rich environments, soldiers have often found this system to be confusing and sometimes elect to turn it off. A soldier can monitor the physical status of his squad-mates via TEAMBIO, co-ordinate missions with ease as he constantly knows their location, and mark a target for an air, orbital or artillery strike. The weapon camera display allows him to fire around corners or above obstacles without having to expose himself. The control system is attached to the user's chest body armour or webbing. Service The CH252 was brought into service in 2552 to replace the CH127 Helmet along with the rest of the M27A Personal Armour System, which had been disliked by troops from the start. Tests with pistols, rifles, and captured Covenant firearms revealed that the CH127 suffered a catastrophic armour penetration when hit head-on with one round of the MA5B's 7.62x51mm ammunition at eight metres. It underwent combat testing with the Monastir Guards in 2550 before being brought into general service in early 2552. The CH252 was developed along with the M52B Body Armour to replace the entire M27A system, and it has continued to serve superbly against Covenant threats throughout the First Great War, the War of Vengeance and the Second Great War. The helmet is to be replaced in 2581 with the Enhanced Combat Helmet currently under development. Quotes *''Thank God they made the ear-defs integral - I remember on Harvest with the old helmets; some new recruits who'd seen too many movies decided they had steel ear drums and left their ear-defs behind. Now, gunfire is loud, and so are mortars when you have to call them in with the enemy a hundred metres away. Radio conversations consisted of; "WHAT? SAY AGAIN, OVER!" It might've been funny had they not heard the Jackals who'd got too close...'' *''At Reach I was hit slap-bang in the middle of the helmet by a plasma rifle round. Sure, the NVGs were destroyed and there was a fepic burn on the front, but everyone was amazed that I still had my head! That MITHRIL's some stuff...'' See Also *UNSCDF Ground Combat Uniform *M52B Body Armour *CH127 Helmet Category:Infection Category:War of Vengeance Category:Labyrinth Category:Equipment of the UNSCDF